Batis
Batis is Constellation Nation's sona. Do not use them without their permission Appearance Batis' scales are the hue of crushed blueberries; a dark violet tinged with navy blue. Darker hues stripe down their sides, down to their belly plates. From under their eye down to the part where their neck meets their chest is a large red-violet splotch that they are extremely self-consious about, though it is never seen. Batis' wings are a dark blue, with murky black splotches across them, like a oil spill in the middle of a salty ocean. Though they are allowed to take it off, Batis bears the easily recognizable mask of the plague doctor; a dark brownish-black leather shield from the world. They often like wearing the black cloak that goes with their mask; along with a small bag on their side filled with several vials of medicines. Personality Batis has a very scientific mind, often rambling about some logical explanation to things until it gets to their constant ranting about black holes and doomsday. Other than this, Batis is pretty much a sweetheart, open to any conversation. Batis is sneaky when it comes to big conversations; they can come by, instantly change the conversation to other topics, then leave without ever being noticed. Most of this is because nobody really notices Batis; making them a very lonely dragon that tends to cling to friends. Batis takes science VERY seriously, and if anyone comes by with a idiotic subject, they are quick to strike them down, especially those vile Flat-Earthers. Batis does not like Flat-Earthers. Not one bit. History Batis grew up during the time of a Seawing plague; taking the duty of the dark figures that disappear into houses to tend to the ill. Batis took their job very seriously; as their whole family had died from the plague, their tongues swollen and their faces pale. Even after the plague had been officially disposed of, they still kept their mask and cloak. In fact; they had their own hut along the coast of the jungle, a dark wooden home where vials glowed with different types of medicine Batis had created over time. Batis, however, had found that they were incredibly lonely. They didn't mind it, no, but it hurt sometimes to never be able to speak with anyone. Batis longed for someone to come by and stay with them. Then, the day came. One incredibly stormy night, there was a knock at their door. Batis was shocked to find the most beautiful dragoness they had ever laid eyes upon laying there, begging to come in. Batis quickly welcomed the light pink hybrid to their home, starting to boil a kettle of cocoa, for they disliked tea to the cells of their very being. The hybrid introduced herself as Agate, and the two quickly bonded over conversations and cocoa, becoming close friends overnight. Agate was on the run and needed a home, and the plague doctor opened their wings to her, so terribly happy to finally have what they always wished for- a friend. Relationships Agate- Batis' close friend, they adore the hybrid, flaws and all. They do everything together; in fact, Agate refuses to go anywhere without the Seawing at her side. 'Gallery Batis.jpg|REALLY crappy art of him by me! ' Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:SeaWings